


Frozen Bits and Pieces

by Raziel12



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Frozen stories with varying themes. Some are vignettes, and others are longer idea pieces in need of a home. Chapter 4: Olaf gets a little brother (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prankster

**Prankster**

Anna was very proud of herself. After no small amount of effort, she’d finally learned how to start a fire without anyone else’s help. No more relying on a servant for her. From now on, she’d start her own fires. Now all she had to do was show Elsa.

Unbeknownst to Anna, Elsa already knew. Indeed, it had been quite hard to miss all the little bonfires scattered throughout the castle courtyard. However, she had humoured her younger sister. After all, it was Anna. Some level of odd behaviour was to be expected, and it wasn’t like she could burn down the castle – not with Elsa there.

“You wanted to show me something?” Elsa bit back a smile. If Anna were a puppy, her tail would be wagging madly. 

Anna nodded eagerly. She’d already gathered everything she needed. All she had to do now was to show off her newly acquired skills. Elsa might be able to create ice with a flick of her wrist, but Anna could create fire! “Yes. I’m going to light a fire!”

Elsa tilted her head to one side. It took all of her willpower to keep from smiling. “I see.”

Clearly, Anna thought, Elsa did not see since she didn’t sound anywhere near as enthusiastic about the whole thing as she ought to be. “I don’t think you do, Elsa.” Anna struck her most heroic pose – she knew it was her most heroic pose because she’d asked Sven and Olaf for help coming up with it. “Because I am going to light the fire… myself!”

“Ah.” Elsa gestured elegantly at the things that Anna had gathered. “Then, by all means, continue.”

Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister. “Oh ye of little faith.” Anna got to work. It wouldn’t be long before she had a fire going, and what would Elsa say then? She would probably fall to her knees at Anna’s feet in praise of her awesomeness.

The fire crackled to life. “See!” Anna cried, turning away from her newly created fire to look at Elsa. “I told you I could –”

“It went out.” Elsa pointed one finger at the fire. “Your fire, I mean. It’s not going anymore.”

“What?” Anna whirled around and stared at her traitorous fire. It had indeed gone out. That treacherous flame! “Just give me a second. I’ll have it going again in no time.” And she did… for about another three seconds.

“It went out again.” Elsa couldn’t stop a ghost of a grin from creeping over her lips. How long, she wondered, would it take for Anna to figure out what was going on?

“I can see that.” Anna rolled up her sleeves. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She was Princess Anna of Arendelle, and she would show the fire exactly who was in charge. And that was her – not Elsa, at least, not this time. 

Or not.

No matter how hard Anna tried, the fire kept going out. But why was it going out? It wasn’t that windy, and the fire had more than enough fuel. She’d done everything the same way as before. It was only when she caught Elsa snickering behind one hand that she realised what was going on. That little sneak! Elsa was using her powers to put the fire out!

“You!” Anna rounded on her sister, glaring with all the menace she could muster, which wasn’t really very much at all. It didn’t help that Elsa didn’t look the least bit intimidated. Indeed, the queen was trying very hard not to fall over laughing. “You’ll pay for that!”

“Really?” Elsa sniggered. “And how, sister dear, are you planning on making me pay?”

“I…” Anna trailed off. How was she going to make Elsa pay? Her first instinct was to grab some of the snow around them and throw it at Elsa. But that was probably not a good idea. Not only would the snow probably stop in mid air – it was Elsa, after all – but Elsa would probably also return the favour with interest. “I’ll…”

“Yes?” 

“I’ll…” Anna huffed and folded her arms over her chest. “I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Elsa chuckled. “Well, in that case…” She walked forward and tapped Anna’s nose. “It looks like I win.”

Anna twitched and watched her sister walk off. There was no way that she could let Elsa win. Not like this. “Oh never mind!” Anna broke into a run and tackled Elsa to the ground. The pair of them skidded through the snow, and Anna seized the opportunity to shove as much snow as she could down the back of Elsa’s dress before she stumbled to her feet and ran for the castle as fast as she could. If she could get back inside the castle, Elsa wouldn’t be able to bury her under several tonnes of snow. 

“Anna!” Elsa growled. “Get back here!”

X X X

The royal guards were quite used to strange things happening at the castle. It was all part and parcel of having a queen with magical powers and a princess who was, to put it nicely, a little bit odd. However, even they were unprepared for the sight of their queen chasing after her younger sister with a snowball the size of a boulder.

“Help!” Princess Anna screamed. “Guards, help!”

“Do not move!” Queen Elsa shouted. “Stay at your posts!”

The guards looked at each other. Picking a snowball fight with the queen was suicide, and although they were honour-bound to protect the royal family from harm, they were confident that the queen wouldn’t do any permanent damage. Plus, it was cold, and the last thing they needed was to be buried neck-deep in snow.

“Why are you just standing there?” Princess Anna wailed. It was actually quite impressive that she was able to run so fast while screaming at the top of her lungs. “Help – gah!”

The guards stepped neatly out of the way as the snow boulder smashed into Princess Anna and buried her under a torrent of snow that came to a stop just shy of the guards’ boots. 

The queen marched over to her little sister and poked her in the nose. “And that, Anna, is why you don’t put snow down the back of my dress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Frozen. I’m not making any money off of this either.
> 
> It’s nice to see Elsa being a little bit mischievous, isn’t it? Anyway, this story will be a collection of bits and pieces, drabbles, and ideas that haven’t yet got a home. I’ve got a lot of stuff that doesn’t quite fit anywhere else. Some will be short – like this one – and others will be longer.
> 
> I also write original fiction, mostly fantasy. You can find links to it in my profile.
> 
> As always I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. Needs More Practice (Part One?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reader Safety Announcement**
> 
> Please note that this chapter contains references to sexual activities of a most adorably awkward kind. It is intended for mature audiences only. Readers are urged to think carefully before attempting to re-enact the events in this chapter, and the author accepts no responsibility for any injuries that occur through any such re-enactment

**Needs More Practice (Part One?)**

Anna stared up at her captor. The blonde was dressed in tight-fitting breeches and a linen shirt with an elegantly tailored doublet. Her icy blue eyes shimmered with pure malevolence and unbridled lust as she toyed with a small ice dagger. Anna was completely at her mercy, and she had every intention of taking advantage of the redhead.

“Surrender, princess, or face the consequences.” The blonde’s lips curled as she ran the flat of the dagger along the seam of Anna’s chemise. The redhead quivered, barely managing to swallow a whimper of delight. “Well?”

Anna shook her head in defiance and tried to ignore just how fetching her captor looked. “Never!”

“I see.” The blonde’s eyes narrowed ominously. “Then you leave me with no choice but to ravish your tender, virgin loins until – gah!” Elsa covered her face with her hands. She was so red that a tomato would have been impressed “Do I really have to say that, Anna?”

“Yes, you do.” Anna nodded. She would have waved or gotten up to embrace Elsa, but the blonde had already bound her hands to the bedposts. She’d become very good at that. “That’s how the scene in the book goes.”

Elsa’s eye twitched, and a little snowflake drifted down from the ceiling to rest on Anna’s nose. “Must we re-enact a scene from one of those trashy romance novels that you love so much?”

“Yes.” Anna didn’t skip a beat. “We do.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so, and because you love me.” Anna scowled. “Now get over here and ravish my tender, virgin loins.”

“I should point out that your loins are most definitely not virgin anymore although they may very well be tender.” Elsa had been quite thorough the previous night.

“And whose fault is that?” Anna bit back a laugh as Elsa turned even redder. It was utterly adorable. “Well?”

“If I recall correctly, you ambushed me in my study and screamed, ‘Elsa, take me now!’ or am I mistaken?” Elsa groaned. She couldn’t even look at her desk without remembering what she’d done to Anna on it. But it wasn’t her fault. Anna was far to alluring for her own good, especially after a long day of paperwork.

“That’s not what I said at all.” Anna pouted, and Elsa had to fight the urge to lean down to kiss her. “I think my exact words were, ‘Elsa, if you don’t fuck me right this instant –’”

“Anna!” Elsa wailed. “I would appreciate it if you weren’t so vulgar.”

“You don’t mind me being vulgar when I’m –”

“Anna!” Elsa’s voice turned shrill as she covered Anna’s mouth with one hand. “Please don’t discuss our sex life!”

Anna gave Elsa’s hand a playful nip, and the blonde jerked her hand back. Anna was much too talented with her mouth. “Even if we’re currently engaged in expanding it?” Anna giggled. Elsa was so adorable when she was flustered.

“Yes, even if we’re currently engaged in expanding it!” Elsa sat down on the bed beside Anna. 

“Look.” Anna smiled sunnily. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but think about it. You have me tied down and completely helpless. You can do whatever you want to me, and there’s absolutely nothing I can do to stop you.” Anna gave Elsa a thoughtful look. “Why, you could…” Anna lowered her voice.

“What, Anna? What?” Elsa’s voice was pained.

“Come closer and I’ll whisper it in your ear.” Anna grinned impishly. “Or don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you too much.” Elsa bit her lip. Anna was terrifyingly creative, and she knew exactly what Elsa liked. “Fine. Tell me.” 

Anna waited until Elsa leaned over and then whispered in her ear. “Here’s what you could do…”

Elsa’s eyes widened as Anna explained her suggestion. That was… a really, really good idea. 

X X X

When Anna limped into court, no one said a word. They didn’t know exactly why she was limping, but the sunny smile on her face and the glow about her gave them a fairly good idea. There was also the fact that both she and the queen were very, very late. 

If that wasn’t enough, Elsa couldn’t even look at Anna without turning the most remarkable shade of red. There were even rumours that the queen had sent for a small army of carpenters to repair the royal bedchamber. Either there had been an assassination attempt on the royal couple, or Elsa and Anna preferred their marital activities to be of the anatomically challenging and furniture-destroying kind. 

Given Anna’s reputation for both mischief and creativity, it could very easily have been some combination of both. The queen, after all, was very good at multi-tasking.

“They know,” Elsa whispered, nudging Anna with her elbow. “How can they possibly know?”

Anna grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Elsa’s lips. “Because you look like a tomato, I’m walking like a cripple, and our bedroom froze and exploded. That’s how they know.”

“You are a bad influence.” Elsa’s lips twitched. “You really are.”

“Yes, but you love me anyway.” Anna smirked evilly. “Besides, I’ve got another idea. Do you want to hear it?”

Elsa took a deep breath. Damn it. “Fine. Whisper it in my ear.”

Anna did exactly that, and a few moments later, the courtroom screeched to a halt.

“What?” Elsa shrieked. “Is that even possible?”

Anna’s eyes twinkled. “Wait until tonight, and you’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Frozen. I’m not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Safety first, people, when engaging in roleplaying. And despite how satisfied Elsa and Anna seem at the end of the chapter, it is probably not a good thing if sexual intercourse with your significant other causes your bedroom to freeze and/or explode. 
> 
> Note: I can’t promise anything, but story suggestions are welcome.
> 
> I also write original fiction, mostly fantasy. You can find links to it in my profile.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. Elsa And The Dragon

**Elsa and the Dragon**

Elsa dismounted her horse at the top of a hill overlooking the siege. Thousands of her soldiers had established a perimeter around the fortress as dozens of siege weapons battered its walls. Not far away, a catapult fired. Elsa tracked the boulder it flung as it hurtled through the air and smashed into the wall just above the main gate. A cloud of debris tumbled to the ground, and a small section of the wall broke loose.

“The siege is going well, Your Majesty.”

She nodded at the officer who had spoken. He and his fellows had done well so far. This fortress was the only real obstacle standing between her and complete control over Weselton’s eastern provinces. Its defenders had fought hard, but Elsa’s officers had maintained the siege while she personally led another portion of her forces in routing the reinforcements that Weselton had sent.

Now, it was simply a matter of whittling the defenders down. They were cut off from reinforcements and supplies. It wouldn’t be long now before they were forced to surrender. She could only hope that they would choose to lay down their arms and be spared rather than fight to the death. 

Unfortunately, things were about to get very complicated.

An explosion rocked the centre of the fortress. Flame billowed outward, and the scent of ash and smoke filled the air. A massive head emerged from the ruins, and Elsa caught the gleam of the winter sun off rust-coloured scales. A dragon pulled itself from the wreckage and spread its wings. It was huge, easily as large as one of the fortress’s largest towers. That would probably explain why the defenders had fought so hard to hold on. They must have been waiting for their dragon to awaken.

“Is that a dragon?” one of her officers asked as the beast took to the air, its wing beats as loud as thunder.

“Yes,” Elsa murmured. “It is.” She took a moment to consider her options. There was only one reasonable thing to do. “Sound the retreat. Pull all of our forces back. I will deal with the dragon myself.”

“Your Majesty…”

Elsa’s lips curled, and her magic shuddered to life, stirred by the thought of battle. Ice crept along the ground, and the clouds in the sky darkened. “It is better this way. Sound the retreat.”

X X X

Elsa shifted her gaze to the sky as the dragon banked toward her. Her forces had already begun their retreat, giving Elsa one less thing to worry about. The dragon would not be an easy foe. The last thing she needed was to have to hold back because her forces were too close. 

Her army wasn’t particularly eager to stay either. They were brave and loyal, but she knew what the mere sight of a dragon could do to normal people. A dragon was a force of nature, a living embodiment of fire and destruction. But Elsa was a force of nature too, the winter made flesh. She respected the dragon and its power, but she did not fear it as others would have.

The dragon’s jaws opened as it turned toward her, and there was a sound like a gathering storm. The air rushed past her, drawn into the dragon’s mouth as it took a deep, deep breath. Its wings unfurled, slowing its flight as it angled its head in her direction. Flames gathered within its mouth, first orange and then white-hot.

And then there was fire, a titanic stream of white-hot fire rushing toward her.

Elsa almost had to close her eyes. It was like looking into the sun. Then she reached up with one hand, and her magic rose as well. A dome of frost formed above her, gleaming white and blue. It wasn’t made of ordinary ice. No, the dragon’s fire would have cut through ordinary ice like a sword through paper. This was Elsa’s ice – it would last as long she wanted it to, and it would weather the dragon’s flame.

At least that’s what she believed. She’d never faced a dragon before.

The dragon’s attack hit, and her whole world became the seething roar from beyond her ice. For the first time since she’d been a child, her ice began to give. The dragon’s fire was more than heat, it was magic too. Cracks spread across the dome, and steam billowed outward. Elsa’s jaw clenched, and she poured more of her power into the ice. She sealed the cracks and thickened the ice, and it held firm.

At last, the dragon’s flame began to ebb, and Elsa snapped both hands out. The dome of ice became a helix, a spear of frost lancing up toward the dragon. It jerked out of the way, beating its wings madly to get more distance. Elsa laughed. She’d never felt so alive. But she wasn’t about to let the dragon simply keep its distance. 

A pair of icy wings formed on her back, and she hurled herself aloft in pursuit of the dragon. It greeted her first with fire and then with its claws, and Elsa banked away. She created jagged blades of ice and flung them at the dragon’s belly. The projectiles shattered on its scales but not before cracking a few. The dragon roared with surprise and fury, and Elsa broke away, a searing blast of flame burning the sky behind her. The clouds around her thickened, and she brought them to bear. Snow thudded down on the dragon, turning first to fragments of hail and then into icy spears.

The dragon dodged the worst of the attack and unleashed its fire again. Elsa darted away and then increased her speed as the dragon gave chase. She was more agile in the air, but a single solid hit from either the dragon’s fire or its claws would still be enough to end the battle. If she wanted to end the fight, she needed to hit it with something much larger than she’d used so far. But would the dragon give her a chance to gather the power she needed?

Elsa dove, reaching out to all the snow that covered the ground. It followed her, trailing in her wake as the dragon dove after her. Then she angled up, racing up into the clouds. The dragon bellowed behind her, too focused on her to notice the snow following after them. As the air thinned, and her breathing turned into a thick mist, Elsa slowed and looked down.

The dragon was there below her, and it was closing the distance quickly. Her eyes narrowed, and she pulled at the snow behind the dragon. It shot past the beast and gathered in front and behind her. Her magic flared, rising to meet the challenge of suspending thousands of tonnes of snow in mid-air. Then she raised one fist and brought it down.

The snow brushed past her and then dropped toward the dragon, as heavy and hard as the hammer of a titan.

The dragon howled as the snow smashed into it, but even that sound was lost as it tumbled toward the ground and vanished beneath a tide of snow. Elsa drifted back down to the ground. A wave of her hands cleared the snow, and she stopped in front of the dragon’s head. The creature was still alive, but the fight had gone out of it.

For a moment, she considered killing it. It would be a shame to kill such a magnificent beast, but what else could she do? Yet as she readied her magic to strike the killing blow, the dragon lowered its head in a sign of submission. Elsa smiled. Winning the dragon over to her cause would be far better than killing it.

X X X

The fortress surrendered not long after Elsa reappeared with the dragon trailing after her like an obedient, absolutely enormous puppy. She could hardly blame them. Besides, she preferred to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. These people were going to be her subjects. She was not going to win their loyalty by slaughtering them.

She was poring over maps of the surrounding area when Anna, of all people, arrived. Watching her wife storm in was one thing – Anna was a force of nature in her own right – but she shouldn’t have been anywhere near the battlefield. She was supposed to be safely out of harm’s way.

“What are you doing here, Anna?” Elsa growled as she got to her feet. The frost in her tone was enough to send Anna’s escort scrambling for the entrance to the tent. The royal guard would give their lives for Anna, but they’d seen enough arguments between the two women to know that discretion was the better part of valour.

“Don’t take that tone with me!” Anna marched forward and jabbed Elsa in the sternum with one finger. Elsa was caught completely off guard. Only Anna would have dared to lay a hand on her in such a manner. “What are you doing fighting a dragon? You said this siege would go smoothly. You could have been killed!”

“How did you even find out about that?” Elsa snapped. She wasn’t angry with Anna, so much as she was angry with the Anna putting herself in danger. They hadn’t completely secured the area yet. “You’re not supposed to be this close to the front lines.”

Anna had the decency to look contrite for about half a second. Elsa scowled. The other woman had probably charmed her guards into bringing her despite Elsa’s orders to the contrary. “It was kind of hard to miss the giant thing with wings flying through the air and breathing fire everywhere, Elsa! And that’s not even counting the messenger who turned up screaming about how a dragon was going to kill everyone!”

Elsa made a mental note to find and obliterate that messenger. “Anna, it’s fine. I dealt with the dragon.” She took a deep breath. She knew exactly how to calm Anna’s temper. “Walk with me, Anna. I have something to show you.”

Anna’s eyes narrowed, but she followed Elsa toward the edge of camp. When they finally arrived at their destination, Anna gasped.

“The dragon! You didn’t kill it!” Anne’s eyes were wide with awe. There was no fear, which pleased Elsa greatly. Anna trusted Elsa to protect her, even from a dragon.

“No. It would have been a shame to kill such a magnificent beast after it submitted.” Elsa stepped forward and put one hand on the dragon’s snout. It snorted lightly but leaned into her touch. “It understands that I am stronger, so it will follow me.” She nodded at Anna. “You can touch it if you like. It knows not to harm anyone without my command.”

“Really?” Anna could barely contain her excitement.

“Yes.”

Elsa stepped aside as Anna immediately began to fuss over the dragon, cooing and laughing as she somehow managed to win it over in about thirty seconds. Honestly, was no one immune to Anna’s charm? Still, Elsa was happy. There was still a war to fight, and she would have to send Anna back to a position of relative safety, but for now, at least, they were together. And that was more than enough for Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Frozen. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> Well, I’ve always wanted Elsa to fight a dragon, so I thought I’d write up a scene for that. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway, this story is a collection of bits and pieces, drabbles, and ideas that haven’t yet got a home. So there’s every chance that this chapter might become part of a bigger story, just not yet. But, seriously, wouldn’t Elsa fighting a dragon look epic?
> 
> I also write original fiction, mostly fantasy. You can find links to it in my profile. If you’re looking for something fun to read, try Two Necromancers, a Bureaucrat, and an Elf, or, if you want something more serious, try The Last Huntress.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	4. Big Brother Olaf

**Big Brother Olaf**

Olaf couldn’t have been more excited when Elsa started creating new snow- and ice-creatures. He’d always wanted some siblings to play with, and he’d always wanted to be a big brother. He could just imagine it now: he’d watch over his siblings, nodding sagely as he taught them everything they needed to know. Yes, he’d be the best big brother ever.

So when Elsa decided to make an ice dragon, Olaf was the right there with her and Anna. There was a flurry of magic and a cloud of mist and snow rippled outward before the ice dragon came to life. It let loose an earth-shaking roar, and its titanic wings beat the air. It was the biggest thing that Olaf had ever seen – even bigger than the castle.

The dragon gave a low rumble and lowered its head to examine first Elsa and then Anna before turning its attention on Olaf. Its eyes narrowed and it bared its teeth in truly menacing fashion, mist spilling out of its mouth.

“Hi!” Olaf gave the dragon his sunniest smile and waved. “I’m your big brother, Olaf!”

Behind him, Elsa hid a smile behind one hand as Anna let loose a giggle. The dragon’s jaw dropped, and it looked at Elsa for some sign of denial. Surely this… small thing couldn’t be its big brother.

But Elsa simply smiled again and nodded, eyes twinkling. “Technically, he is your big brother.”

The dragon sighed and lowered its head so that Olaf could give it a pat on the snout. Being an ice dragon was weird enough. Having a little snowman for a big brother? That was crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Frozen. I am not making any money off of this either.
> 
> I’ve always thought Olaf would make an awesome big brother – even if he is likely to be the smallest of Elsa’s creations.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
